Dream
by TigerStorm
Summary: My first RoLo story. Ororo, Logan and lots of water... plz rr
1. Chapter 1

Dream  
  
Disclaimer: Ok is this really necessary? I OWN NOTHING, BUT THE STORY. THE CHARACTERS DON'T BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO MARVEL AND FOX. I feel so hollow *starts to cry*  
  
Rating: um.PG-13 for now. I guess whatever  
  
Anything else? No not really, except for the story. So here goes!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a rather warn night at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Even warmer in Ororo Monroe's attic room. A light breeze from her open balcony doors rustled her snowy locks as she turned over on her stomach, sending her sheets to the floor in a disheveled heap.  
  
Feeling a rough hand trailing down her back, Ororo flinched but stayed soundly sleeping. That is, until she heard the distinctive sound of metal claws being unsheathed and felt their cold tips graze her skin, cutting the thin straps of her nightgown. Ororo opened her eyes and attempted to turn over to face her surprise guest. He grabbed her arms, pinning her, and began kissing her back.  
  
"Not so fast 'Ro.: he murmured against her skin. He let go of her arm and let his hands roam down her sides before turning her over on her back. He stared into her brown eyes before leaning down and kissing her. She let out a soft moan as he moved from her lips to her neck and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"I've got to be dreaming." Ororo mumbled. He chuckled by her ear, sending a shiver through her body.  
  
"That's right Darlin', you are."  
  
Ororo snapped awake as a large bolt of lightning lit her room. Taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she glanced at her clock. It was 5:27. Ororo normally woke around six to be ready in time to help fix breakfast.  
  
"Close enough." She mumbled sliding off her bed and heading to her balcony, nearly tripping on her discarded sheets in the process. Angrily, Ororo kicked the sheets to a corner as thunder rumbled outside. Taking another deep breath to steady her, she willed the storm away, and then closed her balcony doors.  
  
Sighing she headed to her bathroom. "Goddess," she mumbled, "Damnit."  
  
A/N: So? How is it? I know this was kinda short. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Wish I owned them. I really wish I owned Wolverine.or Hugh Jackman..but I don't. The world is just against me!!  
  
Movieverse. And yes this chapter is longer that the first. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Cindy: glad u liked her dream! lol Darlin: I'm glad u sat down and went wow lol Artemisn and Brandie: I'm working on chapter 3 Petriebird: Hope this is enough RoLo for you for now!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After taking a shower Ororo got dressed. Sitting down at her desk, she pulled out a stack of papers and began grading them, but soon found she could not concentrate on them.  
  
Pacing, Ororo tugged at her hair.  
  
'Get yourself together, Ororo. It was just a dream.' She thought taking a deep breath. 'Just a meaningless dream'  
  
"But, Goddess, did it feel good." Ororo said aloud. She stopped pacing and covered her mouth.  
  
'I did not just say that! Oh Goddess, I did not just say that about a dream I had about Logan!' Ororo shook her head and started pacing again.  
  
"I need to get out of this room." She mumbled glancing out her balcony windows.  
  
'I'll go down to the greenhouse for a little while.' Ororo thought glancing at her clock. 'It's only six, I have some time.'  
  
Ororo opened her balcony doors and walked out into the morning light. Calling the wind to her, she gracefully floated over the railing and down to the grass glittering with morning dew.  
  
Walking into the greenhouse she took a deep breath and smiled. She felt better already.  
  
*~*An Hour and a Half later*~*  
  
"Has anyone seen Ororo?" Jean asked. She heard some mumbled no's, and saw most sake their heads in reply.  
  
"Maybe she slept in. It is Saturday." Marie said before taking a bite of her toast.  
  
"Maybe." Jean said, "It's just not like her to be late for breakfast."  
  
*~*Back in the Greenhouse*~*  
  
Ororo was happily humming to herself while she tended her flowers. She glanced at the clock above the door, on her way to another section of plants. The time did not register in her mind until she had reached her destination.  
  
She turned back to the clock, eyes wide in disbelief. Tossing her gardening gloves onto a nearby chair, she raced out of the greenhouse towards the mansion, using a gust of wind to shut the door.  
  
'Today just isn't my day.'  
  
*~*Back in the Kitchen*~*  
  
"Maybe I should try and wake her." Jean said.  
  
"Yeah, that's a perfect way ta wake up, Jeannie." Logan said dryly, "Havin' somebody goin' through yer head."  
  
"Well, why don't you go up there and wake her?"  
  
"Don't need ta. She's already here."  
  
Everybody turned towards the door in time to see Ororo walk calmly into the kitchen. She stopped when she saw everyone staring at her.  
  
"Good morning, everyone." Ororo said before grabbing a plate to get her breakfast. She heard them greet her, but she wasn't paying much attention.  
  
"So where were you?" Jean asked as Ororo sat next to her, "We were getting worried."  
  
"No, Jeannie was gettin' worried. We thought you decided ta sleep in fer once." Logan said from his seat across from Ororo, "So, Darlin', how are yer plants?"  
  
Ororo looked up at him and images from her dream came rushing at her.  
  
"They're fine." Ororo said quickly averting her gaze to her plate, a blush rising in her cheeks. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah.own nothing.but the story.  
  
Dedication: To Darlin' and all my reviewers  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ro, are you ok?"  
  
Ororo glanced back up at Logan and forced a smile. "Yes, I am fine." He  
  
watched her for a few moments, sniffed, and went back to his food with a  
  
grunt.  
  
After everyone finished their breakfasts, Ororo volunteered to wash the  
  
dishes. She picked up a stack of the used dishes and took them to the sink.  
  
Ororo then turned back around get the others and saw Logan bringing them to  
  
her.  
  
"Need some help?" Logan asked sitting the dishes on the counter by the sink.  
  
"Thank you, but I can handle it." Ororo responded turning on the water.  
  
"Besides, I'm sure you have better things to do."  
  
Logan sniffed again and almost laughed. 'Fear and confusion? Ro can't be  
  
scared of me. She's one of the few who ain't. Maybe it has somethin' to do  
  
with that storm this mornin'. ' He thought.  
  
"No, not really. I was gonna go ta the Danger Room for a few hours, but I  
  
have all day." He watched her pour soap into the filling sink. It soon began  
  
to fill with suds.  
  
"Well," Ororo smiled, "it appears you are going to stay and help whether or  
  
not I want you to."  
  
Logan winked at her. "That's right Darlin'."  
  
'Goddess help me...' Ororo thought placing a stack full of dishes into the  
  
soapy water.  
  
They began washing the dishes in silence. A few minutes later Logan asked  
  
"So, did you have anythin' ta do with that storm this mornin'?"  
  
"Um, yes. I'm sorry. Did it wake you?"  
  
"Yeah, but it didn't matter." He looked over at her. "So what got the  
  
weather goddess all riled up?"  
  
'You.' She thought. Aloud she said, "Just a dream."  
  
Logan raised an eyebrow. "Just a dream, huh?" Ororo continued washing the  
  
dishes and said nothing. "That bad?"  
  
She looked up at him, still holding the dish she was washing. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It just seems that your dream had to be somethin' to cause a storm like that." Logan explained, "And I'm guessin' from the scents you got comin' off of ya, it was a nightmare."  
  
Ororo put the dish with the other clean ones, looking away from Logan. "No, it was not a bad dream Logan. It was just...surprising." She picked up another dish out of the soapy water.  
  
"Don't want to talk about it?" Logan asked grabbing a dish to rinse off.  
  
"You want to talk? About a dream?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"The others would be shocked to hear that the Mighty Wolverine wants to talk about dreams." Ororo said with a laugh.  
  
"Nobody said anythin' about tellin' the others anythin' 'Ro." Logan said in a slightly threatening tone.  
  
Ororo glanced back over at him. "Oh yeah? And what are you gonna do about it if I decide to tell?"  
  
Logan gave her a feral smile, before turning the sprayer (a/n: I have no idea what the stupid spray thing on the sink is called) on her.  
  
Ororo screamed. "LOGAN! STOP IT!" He laughed in response. Ororo grabbed a bowl from the sink full of soapy water and threw the water at him, catching him full in the face.  
  
"Hey!" Logan was momentarily distracted, which gave Ororo enough time to grab the sprayer from him  
  
He stared at her. They stood there staring at each other for a few moments. Ororo grinned at him and squeezed the trigger. She laughed when he tried to block the water, but did not realize that he was getting closer to her. Logan grabbed the sprayer and turned it back on her.  
  
"THIS IS UNFAIR!" Ororo screamed. Logan laughed and threw the sprayer back into the sink. They were both soaked and had puddles of water at their feet.  
  
Logan reached over and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. Ororo looked up at him. He sent her another smile and let his eyes gaze down her form and back up to her face. "You look nice wet."  
  
Ororo raised an eyebrow and pushed past him. He glanced over his shoulder, watching her walk away.  
  
"Of all the days to wear a white tank top." She muttered, not realizing Logan could still hear her nor did she hear him chuckle 


End file.
